Water pumps can be controlled by float switches, the drop of the liquid level will gradually lose buoyancy to the float switch so that the power is automatically cut off, when the liquid level rises, the float switch is automatically closed by buoyancy of float and the pump is powered on.
There are two kinds of conventional float switch mounting brackets, one is fixed on the pump and another is fixed on the outlet pipe, the two kinds of float switch mounting brackets are not interchangeable, that causes that the scope of the brackets' use is limited and there is a need of improvement.